Baby (Sequel Beautiful Target)
by mheishiee.taeminnie
Summary: Apakah jadinya ketika Kyuhyun meminta nafkah batin setelah 5 tahun pernikahannya bersama sang istri tercinta, Cho Sungmin? / KYUMIN / GS / Oneshot


Baby (Sequel Beautiful Target)/Oneshot

Cast : Always KyuMin, others

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Disclaimer : FF ini resmi milik Mheishiee Taeminnie dan KyuMin milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, Elf, JOYers dan tentunya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki ({})

Note : Kyuhyun (28th), Sungmin (30th), Sunghyun (5th)

Warning : NC NC NC! xD GS! Typo's! Gaje! Abal-abal! Tidak sesuai EYD! Cerita pasaran!

Yang enggak suka NC apalagi GS diperkenankan untuk tidak berada dikawasan(?) ini, yang dibawah umur? Terserah dedek-dedek aja deh, kalo kenapa-kenapa jangan salahkan eonni ne? ;) hihihi

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

"Appa?!"

Teriak seorang balita berumur 5 tahun ketika kaki kecilnya telah memasuki sebuah apartemen elit dengan nomor 3137, tak lupa dengan seorang wanita manis yang mengikuti langkah kaki tersebut dibelakangnya ketika Hyunnie atau Sunghyun dengan cepat berlari menuju sang appa yang kini tengah sibuk mengerjakaan laporan di depan meja kerjanya.

Mendengar teriakan itu sontak membuat namja tampan berkacamata tersebut menoleh kemudian mendapati wajah masam Sunghyun yang lain dari biasanya juga sang istri yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang anak mereka.

Melihat raut masam sekaligus menggemaskan tersebut sontak saja menghasilkan kerutan di dahi sang appa hingga membuat namja tersebut menatap wanita cantik didepannya dengan isyarat mata.

' _Ada apa dengan anak kita?'_

Begitulah pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun, sang appa layangkan kepada Sungmin namun wanita itu hanya menggeleng seolah mengatakan. _'Aku juga tidak tau, tanyakan saja langsung padanya.'_

Setelah itu, Sungmin pun berlalu untuk pergi ke dapur, mengingat jika ditangannya masih terdapat beberapa kantung belanjaan hingga ia lupa untuk meletakkan bahan makan yang barusan ia beli ke dalam kulkas.

Melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Sunghyun membuat Kyuhyun pun melepas kacamata kerjanya kemudian mengisyaratkan agar balita itu untuk mendekat dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Waeyo Hyunnie?"

"Tadi di rumah Hyukkie eomma, Donghee membuat Hyunnie kesal". Adu Sunghyun dengan bibir mengerucut hingga berhasil membuat sang appa tambah mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya juga Hyunnie dan Donghee selalu akur, kenapa tiba-tiba Hyunnie menjadi kesal seperti ini, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut namun namja kecil dengan wajah tampan diumurnya yang masih belia itu masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Coba katakan pada appa, apa yang Donghee lakukan pada Hannie hingga membuat Hyunnie kesal, hm?"

"Donghee appa, dia pamer kepada Hyunnie tadi. Hyunnie kan menjadi kesal appa". Adu Sunghyun lagi bahkan wajah masamnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suram seketika setelah mengingat kelakuan teman sebaya nya di rumah Donghee tadi.

"Pamer? Apa yang di pamerkan Donghee pada Hyunnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi penasaran karena Sunghyun tak kunjung memberitahukan apa permasalahan yang terjadi tadi antara Sunghyun dan Donghee, anak dari pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di rumah mereka.

"Donghee, dia bilang sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan adik baru karena Hyukkie eomma memiliki bayi didalam perutnya." Ucap balita tersebut dengan lancar namun Kyuhyun malah semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jadi?"

"Hyunnie juga ingin punya adik seperti Donghee, Appa?"

"…"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengar permintaan dari anaknya. Pria itu tentu saja bingung harus mengekspresikan dirinya seperti apa. _Shock_ , bingung, _speechless_ , atau bahagia?

"H-hyunnie ingin seorang adik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekedar memastikan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Mendengar ucapan sang appa sontak membuat Sunghyun mengangguk semangat bahkan kini wajahnya berubah menjadi sumringah.

"Ne, Hyunnie juga ingin punya adik, yang manis, seperti Hyunnie". Sunghyun berujar antusias dengan mata yang berbinar. Bahkan Kyuhyun baru kali ini mendengar jika sang anak menginginkan seorang adik untuk menemaninya.

Bukan tanpa alasan bagi Sungmin untuk menunda kehamilannya. Hal itu dikarenakan kesibukan dari diri mereka masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang sibuk di perusahan sebagai seorang CEO dan Sungmin yang sibuk bekerja di sebuah agensi ternama di Seoul setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Bahkan baru beberapa hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama karena memang sedang memasuki libur natal dan tahun baru, sehingga keluarga kecil itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah, ya walaupun pasangan itu masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mendengar permintaan dari Sunghyun entah mengapa membuat darah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdesir. Sudah 5 tahun ia menjalin rumah tangga bersama Sungmin, namun selama itu pula ia tak pernah melakukan hubungan intim kepada sang istri karena Sungmin selalu menolak saat Kyuhyun mengajak untuk melakukannya dengan alasan, _'Sunghyun masih kecil, kita sibuk bekerja, aku takut anak kita akan kekurangan kasih sayang,'_ selalu yang itu Sungmin katakan bahkan disaat Kyuhyun telah horny berat. Alhasil namja tersebut selalu mengalah dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi secara solo, karena sangat tak mungkin Sungmin mau menemaninya.

Tapi mengingat jika ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu, bukankah sudah cukup besar untuk Sunghyun jika ditemani seorang adik karena selama ini Kyuhyun juga selalu memperhatikan jika anaknya terlihat kesepian bahkan sering menampakkan wajah yang antusias jika melihat tayangan di TV yang menunjukkan kasih sayang seorang adik dan kakak.

Mengingat itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terbayang akan wajah istrinya bahkan didalam otaknya sudah tertanam tekad yang kuat.

' _Haruskah kali ini aku kembali menagihnya?'_ pikir pria tersebut lama bahkan membayangkan jika Sungmin yang polos terbaring pasrah dibawah kukungannya membuat wajah Kyuhyun sontak saja memerah sempurna.

Melihat jika ada gelagat yang aneh dari sang appa membuat Sunghyun yang saat ini masih duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun sontak menusuk-nusuk pipi sang appa sekedar merasa aneh dengan warna pipi itu yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Appa, kenapa pipi appa berwarna merah? Apa tadi appa memakai bedak berwarna merah yang sering eomma pakai ketika pergi ke pesta?" (Read:Blush On) Tanya Sunghyun dengan polosnya namun Kyuhyun yang semula melamun sontak terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"A-aniya. Tak mungkin appa memakai itu. Kau tau? Bedak yang Hyunnie bilang merah itu hanya dipakai oleh seorang wanita cantik seperti eomma, bukan untuk pria tampan seperti appa". Kyuhyun berujar narsis sambil mencubit hidung mungil anaknya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa malu karena tertangkap sang anak dengan wajah yang memerah. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur karena sang anak tidak bisa membaca jalan pikirannya.

"Kau belum mandi kan baby? Kajja, appa mandikan. Setelah itu kita bisa menyusul eomma untuk makan malam". Ajak Kyuhyun sekedar mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore dan saatnya untuk balita itu mandi. Mendengar kata mandi tentu saja Sunghyun senang karena dari kecil, balita itu suka sekali main air yang ada didalam bathtub.

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar KyuMin kemudian ritual mandi Sunghyun pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Sunghyun sudah selesai". Ucap balita itu ketika selesai menghabiskan makannya dengan usaha sendiri karena sejak umur 4 tahun Sungmin sudah membiasakan Sunghyun untuk makan sendiri, ya walaupun sampai sekarang balita itu masih saja celemotan ketika makan, tapi paling tidak diusianya yang ke 5 ini Sunghyun sudah bisa mandiri.

Sungmin yang semula tengah meminum segelas air putih pun meletakkan gelas kaca tersebut kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Sunghyun pelan.

"Hyunnie memang anak eomma yang pintar". Puji Sungmin disertai dengan senyum malaikatnya, namun Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka pun berdehem demi menarik perhatian anak dan ibu tersebut.

"Bukan hanya anak eomma, tapi Hyunnie adalah anak appa juga, anak appa yang pintar dan tampan". Kyuhyun berujar dengan semangat sambil ikut mengusap kepala Sunghyun yang juga berada didekatnya, dengan posisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berhadapan dan Sunghyun duduk di samping kiri kanan mereka.

"Hihihi, Hyunni sayang eomma dan appa. Eomma, Hyunnie nonton TV ne?" pinta Sunghyun dengan wajah manisnya kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Setelah itu Sunghyun pun berlari kecil kemudian dengan antusias menyalakan TV, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan acara makan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun pun selesai dan Sungmin yang menunggu sang suami menyelesaikan makannya pun memilih untuk membersihkan meja makan kemudian mengangkut piring kotor untuk dicuci.

Wanita tersebut pun mulai menyiapkan sabun dan berniat untuk mengambil piring kotor didepannya, namun sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya disertai dengan hembusan nafas pelan di tengkuknya sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut kemudian menoleh dan mendapati wajah sang suami yang berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya.

"K-Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup karena ia dan suami sangat jarang untuk melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hanya menyalurkan rasa rindu ku untukmu, yeobo. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan namun pria itu kini memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin, bahkan bibir tebal itu kini sudah mulai mengecup pelan leher jenjang Sungmin yang masih saja terlihat mulus tanpa noda.

Ciuman itu lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin intens bahkan Kyuhyun pun kini memainkan lidahnya di leher tersebut hingga membuat Sungmin melenguh sekaligus terkejut.

"E-eunghh.. K-Kyu. J-jangan disini ..akh!" Yeoja itu sontak terlonjak kala tanpa permisi namja tersebut mengenggit telinga kanan Sungmin hingga membuat yeoja tersebut terlonjak kaget hingga melepas pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin cepat setelah membalikkan badan dengan wajah memerah namun Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah malu Sungmin sontak terkekeh geli.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin memberikan _service_ untuk istriku. Bahkan kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat bahkan wajahnya kini ia buat semurung mungkin, berharap agar akan iba melihatnya. Dan GOTCHA! Seperti yang Kyuhyun duga, Sungmin sontak menunjukkan ekpresi bersalah kemudian memilih untuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang ia perhatikan semakin berisi saja tiap harinya.

"Mianhae Kyu, bukannya aku menolak sentuhanmu. Tapi-…"

"SStt.. jangan katakan Min. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Baiklah jika kali ini pun kau masih menolaknya.." Namja itu pun berujar sedih dan berniat untuk beranjak dengan wajah kecewa, namun siapa sangka jika dengan cepat sepasang tangan mungil kini telah melingkar erat dipinggang Kyuhyun bahkan ia merasakan jika tubuh mungil itu sudah bersandar nyaman dipunggungnya.

"M-maafkan aku Kyu. Bukan maksudku untuk menolak, ku mohon jangan tersinggung". Sungmin berujar lirih bahkan Kyuhyun kini sadar jika bagian punggungnya kini telah basah, hingga membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan karena rencananya untuk menggoda Sungmin buyar saat mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badan dan sontak terkejut karena yang ia lihat mata Sungmin sudah benar-benar basah, bahkan tanpa banyak bicara namja tersebut pun mengusap sisa air mata Sungmin kemudian menangkup pipi itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Uljimma, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu. Maafkan aku jika apa yang ku lakukan tadi membuatmu tertekan. Jika begitu, lupakan saja apa yang telah kulakukan tadi, _ne_? Jangan menangis lagi karena aku tak sanggup melihatnya". Kyuhyun berujar pelan walaupun masih terlihat jelas raut kekecewaannya untuk Sungmin. Dengan senyum yang dipaksa, akhirnya namja itu pun memilih untuk melepaskan tangkupannya kemudian memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Dari pada bersedih, Kajja, kita temani Sunghyun. Kasihan dia menonton sendirian". Ajak Kyuhyun dan berniat untuk menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Namun siapa sangka, dengan sigap Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk mendekat dan ciuman itu pun terjadi.

 **CHU~**

Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan matanya kala bibirnya saat ini telah tertempel sempurna dengan bibir tipis Sungmin, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sungmin yang memulai untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Darah Kyuhyun pun ikut berdesir kala melihat mata cantik Sungmin saat ini telah tertutup rapat, bahkan bibir manis itu…

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin pun memulai untuk menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang semula melamun sontak tersadar, bahkan namja tersebut pun kini mulai mengikuti permainan Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun pun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menuntun yeoja tersebut untuk bergerak mundur hingga punggung mungil itu menabrak pintu Kulkas, tak lupa Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka bahkan tangan Sungmin kini telah ia bimbing untuk memeluk lehernya.

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin panas, entah siapa yang memulai, hingga lidah mereka kini sudah saling bertaut hingga terdengar jelas suara kecipak mereka disana.

"Eunghh… Kyuhh.."

Lenguhan Sungmin terdengar seiring dengan ciuman Kyuhyun yang kini tengah beralih ke dalam ceruk lehernya. Namja itu kini tengah sibuk menciptakan kissmark di leher Sungmin bahkan ia sudah berani menjilat leher tersebut kemudian menghisapnya kuat hingga terbentuklah tanda merah yang ia yakin akan awet hingga 1 minggu lamanya.

"Kyuhh…akh…"

Lagi, setelah berhasil membuat Sungmin mendesah dengan menyebut namanya, entah mengapa membuat perasaan bahagia Kyuhyun kembali membuncah bahkan namja tersebut kini kembali memilih untuk menikmati bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak sempurna.

Lama ciuman itu terjadi, hingga Kyuhyun pun melepas ciumannya kemudian memandang wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sayu bahkan nampak jika salivanya telah bercampur dengan sang istri. Dengan gerakan sensual, namja tersebut pun menghisap saliva yang masih tertinggal ditepi bibir Sungmin hingga membuat sang istri kembali mendesah.

"K-Kyuhh…"

"Hm? Kau mau lagi?" gumam namja tersebut dengan wajah tanpa dosa hingga membuat Sungmin malu dibuatnya.

"Ishh.." Dengus Sungmin dengan wajah memerah namun Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya kemudian mencubit pelan hidung mancung tersebut. Puas juga rasanya menggoda sang istri yang kini tengah sibuk menyembunyikan wajah manisnya, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang appa lakukan pada eomma?"

"Eh?"

Sebuah suara balita sontak mengalihkan perhatian pasangan yang tengah saling memeluk itu kemudian terkejut ketika mendapati Sunghyun yang tengah berdiri dengan alis berkerut disamping mereka. Melihat raut anak mereka, sontak membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memperbaiki letak kancing baju bagian atasnya yang ia pun tak tau sejak kapan sudah terbuka.

Melihat kerutan alis Sunghyun wajar saja membuat orang tua balita itu menjadi gelagapan sendiri kemudian Kyuhyun coba mendekati Sunghyun kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala balita itu pelan.

"Appa hanya memberikan eomma kasih sayang, seperti yang appa berikan kepada Sunghyun". Jawab Kyuhyun disertai senyum namun Sunghyun masih saja mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jinjja? Tapi appa tidak pernah mem-poppo Hyunnie disini?" Tunjuk Sunghyun tepat diatas bibir mungil miliknya hingga membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama gelagapan bahkan Sungmin kini memilih untuk ikut berjongkok didepan Sunghyun.

"Hyunnie, bukankah eomma sudah sering mem-poppo Hyunnie disini, hm?" Ujar Sungmin sambil ikut menunjuk bibir mungil Sunghyun namun balita itu kini malah mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Tapi Hyunnie mau appa juga mem-poppo Hyunnie sama seperti appa mem-poppo eomma". Rengek Sunghyun hampir menangis namun akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengalah dan memberikan kecupan sayangnya tepat dibibir mungil yang sedang dimanyunkan itu.

 **CHU~**

"Ja, sudah appa poppo kan? Jangan merajuk lagi jagoan kecil. Bibir Hyunnie akan terlihat seperti pantat bebek jika di-pout-kan seperti tadi". Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek hingga berhasil membuat wajah balita tersebut semakin bertambah suram.

"Hyunnie tidak suka bebek appa, Hyunnie sukanya kelinci". Ujar Sunghyun hampir menangis. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sunghyun kemudian memeluk balita tersebut dengan sayang.

"Appa hanya bercanda baby. Hyunnie bukan bebek, tapi Hyunnie adalah kelinci appa yang manis dan tampan". Puji Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sunghyun menatap sang ayah dengan mata bulatnya.

"Jeongmal, appa?"

"Ne, jeongmal". Mendengar penuturan sang appa tentu saja membuat Sunghyun terlonjak senang kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Gomawo appa".

"Ne, baby".

"Baby, ini sudah malam, sudah waktunya tidur ne?" Sungmin berujar disertai senyum kemudian tanpa ada bantahan, balita tersebut pun merentangkan tangannya berharap agar sang eomma akan menggendongnya dan benar saja, dengan sigap wanita tersebut menangkap Sunghyun dan menggedongnya kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Baru berapa langkah menuju kamar Sunghyun, Kyuhyun sedikit menahan lengan Sungmin kemudian berbisik lirih tepat di depan telinga kiri Sungmin.

"Aku menunggumu, baby…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun berlari kecil ke kamarnya miliknya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya terpaku dengan wajah memerah di tempatnya.

"Eomma kenapa?" Tanya Sunghyun kala Sungmin masih saja terdiam hingga yeoja tersebut pun tersadar kemudian memberikan senyum manisnya untuk Sunghyun.

"Aniya. Ja, lebih baik Hyunnie sikat gigi dulu sebelum tidur ne?"

"Ne, eomma".

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 45 menitKyuhyun menunggu di dalam kamarnya, namun yang ditunggu sampai sekarang tidak datang juga. Kyuhyun sebenarnya gelisah di atas ranjang miliknya, bahkan PSP yang biasanya ia mainkan, kini ia biarkan tergeletak tak berdaya disampingnya, seolah-olah benda persegi panjang itu tidak menarik lagi karena yang ada didalam pikirannya hanya lah istrinya sekarang.

' _Kemana dia? Apakah dia memilih untuk menghidariku lagi kali ini?'_ batin Kyuhyun miris bahkan rasa sesak kini kembali menghantam bagian dada kirinya.

' _Aku rasa aku memang tidak berharga untukmu, Min._ ' Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian memilih untuk membalikkan badannya untuk tidur menyamping. Entah mengapa ia berpikir jika sampai kapan pun juga Sungmin tidak akan pernah dapat ia sentuh kecuali atas kemauan yeoja itu sendiri.

' _Miris sekali…'_

 **GREP!**

"Eh?"

Baru saja namja tersebut berniat untuk memejamkan matanya, sebuah tangan seputih susu itu kini sudah memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian terdengar lirihan nafas seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kau berniat tidur tanpa menungguku, eoh?" Ucap Sungmin, yeoja tersebut dengan lirih bahkan kepalanya kini tengah ia sembunyikan diceruk leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu saja mendengar ucapan itu, namun dengan sengaja namja tersebut pun mengabaikannya kemudian lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidur.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Sungmin lagi namun masih saja tidak ada respon dari namja yang ia ajak bicara.

' _Apa dia memang sudah tidur?'_ Batin Sungmin kala Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kyu?"

Merasa jika ia kini diabaikan, Sungmin pun memilih untuk menengok kearah wajah suaminya namun kejadian tak terduga kembali terjadi.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun pun menarik tengkuk Sungmin hingga bibir mereka kini kembali bertubrukan bahkan Sungmin kini sudah menelungkup diatas Kyuhyun.

"Hmmpptthh!" protes Sungmin didalam ciuman itu bahkan ia kali ini tidak bisa bergerak kala Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Merasa jika Sungmin tak membalas ciumannya, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan ciuman tersebut kemudian membalik cepat tubuh Sungmin hingga yeoja bergigi kelinci itu kini sudah berada dibawah kukungannya.

"Hahh…hahhh…"

"Kenapa tak membalas ciumanku, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberutnya hingga membuat mata Sungmin yang semula terpejam kini perlahan terbuka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalas jika kau menyerangku secara tiba-tiba". Bela Sungmin dengan bibir mengerucut bahkan ia kini sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat jika istrinya sedang merajuk, Kyuhyun pun hanya terkekeh kemudian mengusap pipi chubby itu pelan.

"Aku sedang kesal tadi. Ku kira kau tak akan kesini dan lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama Sunghyun lagi malam ini". Curhat Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedihnya namun berhasil membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Mianhae. Sunghyunnie susah sekali untuk kutidurkan. Bahkan dia memintaku untuk menyanyikan banyak lagu tadi". Sungmin berujar dengan bibir mengerucut dan wajah merasa bersalahnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun tak tega kemudian memilih untuk menjatuhkan diri disebelah Sungmin dan memeluk istrinya.

"Jangan cemberut yeobo. Apa kau juga ingin ku katai seperti pantat bebek eoh? Cukup anak kita saja yang bertingkah seperti itu. Jika kau terus melakukannya, aku tak yakin jika harus 'mengabaikan' bibir itu barang 1 kali saja".

Mendengar kata 'mengabaikan' sontak membuat wajah Sungmin memerah kemudian mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun hingga membuat sang suami menjerit kesakitan.

"Ya! kenapa malah mencubitku!"

"Dasar mesum! Lebih baik aku mengerucutkan bibirku kan daripada harus mendiamkanmu selama satu jam lamanya". Sindir Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun ketika mengingat jika sang suami marah, ia akan mengabaikan Sungmin selama 1 jam, namun setelah itu keadaan akan kembali normal seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Iya… iya… Cho Sungmin. Aku tau kau sedang menyindirku". Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada yang ia buat sekesal mungkin namun pelukannya pada Sungmin kini malah semakin mengerat bahkan dagunya kini ia sandarkan tepat diatas pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Lama mereka terdiam bahkan tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan hingga Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menarik nafasnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Min?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius hingga membuat Sungmin menegakkan badannya dan Kyuhyun juga mengikuti sang istri hingga mereka berdua kini duduk berhadapan.

"Tanyakan saja, Kyu. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjawabnya". Sungmin ikut berujar serius sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Melihat senyum tulus itu terang saja membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tenang bahkan ia kini tak tau perasaan kesalnya kini telah menguap kemana.

"Janji tak akan marah?"

"Janji". Sungmin berujar yakin bahkan kini tengah mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah tak terduga Sungmin kemudian memilih untuk menatap Sungmin dengan dalam.

"Apa alasanmu untuk menolakku ketika kita hampir 'melakukan' yang seharusnya sudah kita lakukan sejak lama sebagai sepasang suami istri Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati namun tetap saja membuat Sungmin terkejut. Lama jika yeoja tersebut untuk berpikir namun akhirnya Sungmin pun mendesah pelan namun dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Aku…aku merasa trauma Kyu".

"…"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut sontak membuat Kyuhyun terdiam karena jawaban tak terduga lah yang kini ia dengar. Ia kira Sungmin akan kembali memberikan alasan yang biasanya ia layangkan untuknya ketika mereka hampir 'melakukannya', namun pernyataan ini tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun terdiam bahkan rasa khawatir kini sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

"T-trauma? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal Min?" Kyuhyun berujar khawatir bahkan ia kini sudah menangkup pipi Sungmin hingga yeoja itu kini telah menatap sendu ke arahnya.

"A-aku takut kau akan tersinggung jika aku mengatakannya".

Penuturan Sungmin lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Kenapa istrinya ini malah memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tak masuk diakalnya, bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun akan merasa tersinggung atau apapun itu lah namanya kepada istrinya sendiri.

"Hahhh~ Min, seharusnya kau mengatakan ini dari awal. Bukankah gunanya sepasang suami istri adalah untuk melindungi satu sama lain, bukannya saling menutup diri seperti ini. Itu tidak baik Min". Nasehat Kyuhyun hingga membuat yeoja tersebut mengangguk dengan wajah bersalah.

" _Mianhae_ ".

" _Gwaenchana_ _yeobo._ Asalkan kau sudah berkata jujur, sungguh aku sangat senang mendengarnya". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan jujur tak lupa dengan senyum memikat yang selalu menyertainya.

Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum ketika mendongakkan kepala, namun betapa terkejutnya Sungmin kala wajah Kyuhyun sudah berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, terbukti dengan hembusan nafas beraroma mint menyeruak dari mulut sang suami.

"Min, mulai sekarang aku akan membuang rasa traumamu. Jadi, bolehkah…?"

"Ssttt!" Dengan perlahan, telunjuk lentik Sungmin pun kini sudah menempel diatas bibir tebal Kyuhyun hingga namja tersebut menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menunggu saat dimana kau menyatakan itu langsung padaku, Kyu…" Sungmin berujar lirih bahkan wajah wanita 'berkepala tiga' tersebut kini semakin terlihat semakin cantik dimata Kyuhyun.

 **CHU~**

Mendengar lampu hijau yang sudah Sungmin layangkan, tanpa banyak kata lagi namja tersebut pun menyerang bibir Sungmin yang masih terlihat merah akibat ciumannya beberapa saat yang lalu, bahkan kini Sungmin pun mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun hingga suara kecipak kini telah mendominasi ruangan bercat biru laut tersebut.

"Eungghhh…"

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya, dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang kini berada diatas yeoja tersebut. Nampak jika kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, seirama dengan permainan yang Sungmin berikan untuknya.

5 menit berlalu hingga Kyuhyun pun kini memilih untuk menurunkan kepalanya hingga sampai ke perpotongan leher Sungmin. Namja tersebut pun mmeberikan banyak kissmark untuk sang istri, bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya kini sudah beralih ke salah satu gundukan kembar Sungmin kemudian meremasnya pelan hingga membuat Sungmin mendesah perlahan.

"A-ahhhh…eumhh…"

Desah yeoja tersebut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kala tangan Kyuhyun mulai berani untuk membuka kancing baju tidur Sungmin hingga menampakkan dua gundukan menggoda yang terbungkus oleh bra berwarna hitam yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Hal tersebut terang saja membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin naik kemudian ia pun memilih untuk melepas baju tersebut hingga menyisakan tubuh bagian atas Sungmin yang hanya terbalut bra, namun tubuh bagian bawahnya masih tertutup dengan celana tidur Sungmin.

Sempat Kyuhyun terlihat menahan nafas ketika itu namun ia berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan kembali memberikan ciuman manis untuk sang istri yang kini juga tengah menikmati sentuhan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, jemari Kyuhyun perlahan merambat kebagian punggung Sungmin hingga tanpa sadar tubuh mungil itu menjadi cembung keatas seakan memberikan kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun agar lebih leluasa untuk membuka pengait bra tersebut hingga benda itu pun kini terlepas dan terlempar jauh dari sana.

Merasa jika gundukan kembar itu terbebas dari tempatnya, perlahan tapi pasti bibir Kyuhyun pun merambat turun namun kecupan-kecupan manis selalu ia berikan kepada pahatan sempurna yang kini tengah terbaring pasrah dibawah kukungannya hingga bibir itu pun berhenti tepat diatas salah satu gundukkan milik istrinya yang kini tengah menegang sempurna.

Tanpa banyak kata, namja tersebut pun meraup gundukan didepannya dengan selembut mungkin hingga membuat Sungmin menggelinjang geli sekaligus merasa nikmat secara bersamaan kala menerima sentuhan Kyuhyun yang baru ini ia rasakan.

"Kyuhhh…sshhhh..akhhh"

Desah Sungmin kala dengan nakalnya Kyuhyun menghisap dengan kuat nipple merah muda didepannya yang kini berubah menjadi berwarna kemerahan. Tangan Kyuhyun juga ikut meremas gundukan Sungmin yang lain hingga yeoja tersebut tak tau lagi bagaimana lagi harus mengekspresikan kenikmatannya.

Mendengar desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dengan wajah yang ikut memerah sempurna, tangan itu pun bergerak dengan pasti untuk menurunkan celana tidur yang masih dikenakan oleh Sungmin hingga menyisakan selembar kain yang masih menutupi 'liang surga' sang istri.

Disentuhnya bagian tersebut dengan jari tengahnya hingga ia merasakan jika disana sudah sangat basah bahkan Kyuhyun kini semakin merasakan sesak dibawah sana.

"K-kau, sudah sangat basah yeobo~…" Bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sensual diikuti dengan gerakan jarinya yang perlahan menyibak kain tersebut hingga ia pun merasa tersentak kala jarinya menyentuh bagian terlembab Sungmin yang selama ini sangat ia idam-idamkan.

"A-aahh… Kyuh…yunhh.. ahhnnn…" Desah Sungmin tertahan kala jari itu bergerak teratur hingga mencoba untuk menerobos miliknya bahkan kini Kyuhyun sudah menanamkan 3 jarinya disana.

"Kyuhhhh!"

Desah Sungmin dengan keras ketika jemari Kyuhyun mulai bergerak beraturan bahkan namja tersebut merasa tertekan kala milik Sungmin terlalu kuat menjepit tangannya.

"Ssshhh…tenang baby.. Aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan yang sebenarnya setelah ini..shh.." Kyuhyun berujar lirih saat menjilat dengan penuh gairah telinga kiri Sungmin sambil melepaskan kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh istrinya tersebut.

Lama ia memberikan service tersebut hingga kini Sungmin pun telah mencapai puncaknya sembari menjerit tertahan.

"Kyuhh…akuhh…a-anghhh…" Jeritan tersebut keluar disertai dengan cairan Sungmin yang kini telah membasahi ketiga jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu saja merasa puas dengan apa yang telah ia berikan untuk istrinya. Tak lupa juga ia pun perlahan menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaian yang masih melekat pada dirinya hingga kini ia pun ikut polos sama seperti sang istri sekarang.

Namun siapa sangka ketika melihat pemandangan langka didepannya terang saja membuat wajah Kyuhyun tambah memerah sempurna. Hal itu tentu saja terjadi karena selama 5 tahun ini, baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat tubuh bagian dalam Sungmin, karena selama 5 tahun pula ia hanya melakukan French kiss kepada istrinya, dan tak pernah lebih seperti sekarang ini.

Sang istri tengah terbaring pasrah dibawah kukungannya, bahkan yeoja itu sekarang sangat terlihat sexy dan menggoda. Tubuh yang terlihat kencang, tak ada kerutan, tak ada lipatan lemak, hingga Kyuhyun sempat tak percaya jika ia sudah menikahi seorang wanita beranak satu namun masih sangat terlihat menggairahkan diusianya yang tak lagi muda, bahkan ini sudah terhitung 5 tahun semenjak mereka menikah.

Dipandangi secara intens seperti itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin malu, bahkan ia kini lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya kala sang suami tak kunjung memutuskan pandangannya untuknya.

"Kau.. memang malaikatku yang sempurna min.." Lirih Kyuhyun tanpa ada maksud lain karena yang Ia lihat memang jelmaan malaikat yang sangat cantik didepannya.

"Kyuhh…"

"Aku akan mulai istriku, bersiaplah…"

Aba-aba Kyuhyun kala namja tersebut kini kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin yang sudah nampak membengkak sempurna. Yeoja tersebut pun kini mengikuti permainannya namun tanpa sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah memposisikan miliknya tepat didepan lubang surgawi Sungmin hingga miliknya pun perlahan masuk kedalam milik Sungmin yang telah basah tersebut.

"M-mingh… e-eunghhh…ssttt.."

"A-akhh..E-eunghhh….Kyuh-hmmmpptthh.." Pekik Sungmin kala benda berurat itu sudah tertanam sempurna didalam miliknya bahkan Sungmin merasakan jika milik Kyuhyun berukuran sangat besar namun pas untuknya. Milik Kyuhyun terasa amat terjepit, bahkan milik Sungmin terlalu sempit untuk seorang yeoja yang pernah melahirkan. Ia pun kini hanya bisa membungkam bibir sang istri karena ia pun tak kuasa lagi untuk menunjukkan gairahnya.

Ciuman mereka pun perlahan terlepas. Lama Sungmin mencoba untuk menyesuaikan milik Kyuhyun didalam dirinya, hingga yeoja itu pun memilih untuk mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada tepat didepan bibirnya.

"Bergeraklah Kyuh…"

Perintah tersebut pun tak ingin disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun. Perlahan namun pasti ia pun bergerak hingga terdengar suara desahan Sungmin yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh…ahh..eungg..k-kyuh..aahh…"

"Mingh..eungh.. kau begitu sempith.. sayanghh…" Kyuhyun berujar nikmat bahkan tangannya kini ikut meremas gundukkan Sungmin yang kini ikut bergoyang akibat dari aktivitas mereka. Tak jarang Sungmin pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat kala kenikmatan-kenikmatan itu terus memenuhinya, bahkan ia baru kali ini merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta karena dulu ia pun tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Hal yang dulu hanya Sungmin anggap sebagai musibah, karena ia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan ketika melakukannya karena dulu hanya lah suatu 'kecelakaan', namun ia sama sekali tak menyalahkan jika 'kecelakaan' tersebut menghasilkan seorang bayi yang saat ini sudah tumbuh besar, bahkan kini sudah menjadi tampan dan cerdas. Tentunya dibalik musibah itu Sungmin amat sangat bersyukur karena telah diberikan anugerah terindah oleh Tuhan.

Dan sekarang. Entah apa lagi yang harus Sungmin katakan untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatan sekaligus kebahagiaanya. Diatasnya kini, sang suami, seorang yang sangat tampan, berhati baik, bijaksana walaupun terkadang menyebalkan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Namun dibalik itu semua, Sungmin sangat percaya jika Tuhan masih sayang kepada dirinya karena telah memberikan pengganti dari pendampingnya terdahulu, namun jauhhh lebih baik dan terlalu sempurna untuk ia miliki.

Dalam hatinya, Sungmin terus memandangi namja yang kini tengah sibuk membagi nafasnya kala Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengimbangi pergerakan tak terduga oleh Sungmin, karena yeoja itu kini tengah menikmati wajah horny Kyuhyun ketika bersamanya. Bahkan Sungmin kini sudah menyesal, karena baru sekarang ini ia bisa memberikan nafkah batin untuk sang suami, hingga Sungmin memberikan penghargaan yang amat besar untuk kesabarannya selama 5 tahun pernikahan mereka.

' _Kau memang yang terbaik Cho, aku sangat mencintaimu..'_ Ucap Sungmin dalam hati sambil mengecup tangan Kyuhyun saat tangan tersebut terlepas dari atas payudara Sungmin.

Ruangan itu kini menjadi semakin panas. Desahan-desahan sensual sudah memenuhi kamar tersebut, saat Kyuhyun masih terus bergerak kala milik Sungmin ternyata semakin menjepit miliknya.

' _Kenapa semakin lama milik istriku malah semakin sempit saja, Oh Shit!'_ Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati namun tubuhnya masih terus bergerak seiring dengan lenguhan-lenguhan menggoda dari Sungmin untuknya.

"Kyuh…bergerak lebih cepathhh…" pinta Sungmin tanpa sadar namun Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat senang mendengarnya.

"As your wish, baby…Eunghh"

Seiring permintaan itu, pergerakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin pun semakin cepat. Bahkan kini mereka sama-sama akan segera sampai pada puncaknya.

"Kyuh… aku akan keluarhh…"

"Bersama baby…"

 **CROT~**

Mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan mereka didalam diri Sungmin bahkan yeoja tersebut sudah merasa sangat penuh oleh cairan Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya.

"Hahh…hahhh…"

Deru nafas mereka kini saling bersahutan. Bahkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih menelungkup-ani…namun lebih pada menindih tubuh Sungmin, dengan kepala yang menyamping tepat menghadap wajah istrinya yang lebih dulu menoleh kearahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, suamiku…" Ucap Sungmin dengan tulus dengan tangan lentiknya yang kini telah mengusap peluh yang membasahi pelipis Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, namja yang mulanya menutup mata itu kini perlahan membuka matanya kemudian menatap dengan sayang istri tercintanya.

"Ani, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu untukmu sayangku. Mungkin jika aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak satu juta sekalipun, semuanya tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan bagaimana bersyukurnya aku telah diberikan anugerah terindah oleh Tuhan untukku sayang. Sungguh, Aku mencintaimu dan juga Uri Sunghyuniie…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus dengan kecupan manisnya tepat dibibir atas Sungmin.

"Kami juga mencintaimu, Cho Appa". Jawab Sungmin setelah kecupan itu terlepas. Senyuman pun tak luput dari bibir mereka masing-masing hingga Sungmin lah yang lebih dulu menyadarkan mereka.

"Eungh, Kyu?"

"Hm..?"

"K-Kau, eungh.. belum keluar sedari tadi…"

"…"

Ucapan malu-malu itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersadar hingga ketika ia tak sengaja bergerak, lenguhan kembali terdengar dari bibir Sungmin kala milik mereka kembali bergesekan.

"Mingh?" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat didepan telinga yeoja tersebut, dan tentunya Sungmin tau apa maksud dari panggilan tersebut.

"Lakukan saja Kyu, miliki aku sepenuhnya malam ini…"

 **GOTCHA!**

Inilah saat-saat yang dimana Sungmin dengan suka rela mengizinkannya untuk mendapatkan nafkah batin, bahkan Kyuhyun pun merasa jika ia sepertinya benar-benar tak akan melepaskan Sungmin hingga esok hari, hingga batin mereka pun kini telah saling bersahutan karena suara mereka malam ini khusus digunakan mengeluarkan suara desahan-desahan bagi siapa pun mendengar dijamin akan 'basah' ketika mendengarnya.

'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, istriku'

'Aku pun lebih mencintaimu, suamiku'

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 tahun kemudian….**_

"Appa! Hyunnie-oppa jahat! Dia ambil boneka capi (Read: Sapi) Miyun! Hiks…" Adu seorang balita cantik berumur 3 tahun saat sang kakak menggodanya dengan melempar-lemparkan boneka sapi berwarna cokelat muda ke udara.

"Kajja, Miyun-ie, tangkap boneka ini dari oppa!" Canda namja tampan berumur 9 tahun saat sang adik tengah menarik celana sang appa yang kini tengah sibuk menggendong bayi ditangannya.

"Huwee..huweee… eumm… mam …maa.." Tangis seorang bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki saat sang anak terbangun dari tidurnya namun tak mendapati sang eomma yang menyambutnya. Alhasil bayi 7 bulan itu pun menangis hingga Kyuhyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya sontak terkejut dan bangkit untuk menggedong Sandeul, anak ketiga mereka yang saat ini membutuhkan ASI. Namun sang eomma tercinta sekarang tidak ada di rumah karena pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat ke Gedung Agensi dan terpaksa hari ini Kyuhyun lah yang bertugas untuk menjaga ketiga anak mereka berhubung karena Cho appa mendapatkan cuti liburan musim panas.

"Huwee.. mamm..mamm.." Ujar Sandeul dengan air mata yang masih berlinang dibalik mata bulatnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan karena disaat Sandeul menangis, anak keduanya Minhyun kini ikut merengek bahkan sampai sekarang masih bersimpuh dibawah kakinya berharap jika kali ini ia mendapat pembelaan karena ulah dari kakaknya, Sunghyun.

Mendapat tekanan seperti ini tentunya Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dengan sabar ia pun memberikan ASI yang Sungmin simpan di lemari pendingin khusus untuk Sandeul ketika ia tidak ada di rumah, sembari menasehati Sunghyun yang suka sekali mengerjai adik perempuan satu-satunya ia miliki.

"Hyunnie, jangan membuat adikmu menangis. Lebih baik sekarang kembalikan boneka itu, atau PSP milikmu akan appa sita selama 2 pekan lamanya". Ancam Kyuhyun pada Sunghyun hingga namja yang sebentar lagi memasuki masa puber itu mendadak _shock_ mendengar ancaman mengerikan dari sang appa, hingga mau tak mau Sunghyun pun mengalah kemudian mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Uljimma, Miyun-ie, oppa hanya bercanda. Jangan bertindak cengeng seperti tadi, hm?" Sunghyun berujar serius dan akhirnya berhasil membuat tarikan Minhyun terlepas dari celana Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ambil boneka Miyun lagi oppa! Nanti Miyun akan marah lagi, alachi?" Ujar balita tersebut dengan ucapan cadelnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun sama-sama terkekeh geli.

"Ne, arachi Miyun-ie baby.."

"Pa…papp ppa.." Kali ini Sandeul yang bersuara kala ia sudah menghabiskan satu botol susunya.

"Deullie sudah selesai , eoh? Anak appa memang pintar.." Puji Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Sandeul berulang-ulang. Nampak jika bayi itu hanya terkekeh geli hingga sebuah suara wanita mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Eomma pulang aegi-deul…"

"EOMMA!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, kecuali Sandeul kala sang eomma tercinta pulang dengan senyum cantik yang masih dimilikinya hingga sekarang.

"Eomma! Tadi Hyunnie oppa ambil boneka capi Miyun". Adu Minhyun saat sang eomma mendekat hingga wanita itu pun berjongkok didepannya.

"Jinjja? Jadi, apa yang Miyun-ie lakukan, hm?" Tanya Sungmin sambil merapikan poni sang anak yang terlihat berantakan tadi.

"Miyun-ie minta tolong pada appa, jadi boneka capi Miyun-ie kembali lagi. Miyun-ie pintal kan eomma?" Ucap balita tersebut namun Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihatnya. Lucu juga disaat Minhyun masih menggunakan popok, tapi balita itu sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar walaupun masih dengan gaya cadelnya.

"Ne, Miyun-ie memang anak yang pintar". Puji sang eomma hingga membuat Minhyun berlonjak senang.

"Yeobo, kau tak ingin menyapa jagoan kecil kita ini?" Kyuhyun berujar sambil mendekatkan Sandeul yang kini tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya ketika melihat Sungmin sudah berada didepannya.

"Aigoo.. anak eomma. Apa Deullie sudah minum susu eoh?" Tanya Sungmin setelah bayi berwajah menggemaskan itu kini sudah berada didalam gendongannya. Nampak jika Sandeul mengerjapkan matanya kemudian bergumam lucu.

"Mam..mamm.." Jawab bayi itu yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun bingung artinya apa namun kedua orang tua itu pun berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang Baby Sandeul ucapkan.

"Ne, Sandeul-ie memang yang terbaik".

"Bagaimana denganku eomma?" Tanya Sunghyun tiba-tiba kemudian memeluk pinggang sang eomma kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu wanita cantik tersebut.

"Tentu saja Hyunnie juga. Ketiga-tiganya anak eomma dan appa adalah yang terbaik. Eomma sayang kalian semua, termasuk Cho Appa". Lirik Sungmin kepada sang suami yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. Pria dewasa itu pun tersenyum tulus kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang, secara tulus bahkan terlihat sangat romantic bagi siapa pun yang melihat.

"Kami juga menyayangi Eomma!"

 **=END=**

Sequel untuk Beautiful Target is END! And finally, ini kali pertamanya ane bikin NC dan ane juga kagak tau ini dapet feelnya apa kagak.. silahkan aje nih timvukin author pake kolor nya daddy~ #PasrahMode:On!

Panas dingin sumvah pas bikin ini NC.. habisnya pan ane cuman doyan baca.. pas disuruh bikin? Alamaakkk !

Oiya..sequel ini ane dedikasikan buat Readers yang telah senantiasa memberikan support buat ane dalam ff Beautiful Target kemaren. Udah gitu makasih juga buat readers yang udah memberikan masukan juga request-an buat tambahan dari ff kemaren. BIG LOVE buat kalian semuaa!

Sudikah buat kalian untuk memberikan review utk ff ane lagi? Ane harap sih sequel ini kagak bikin kalian kecewa.

udah ahh cuap-cuapnya. Sekali lagi MAKASIH BANYAK ya buat apresiasi kalian buat ff ane sebelumnya. Mind to review, again? :D


End file.
